


Die Another Day 择日而亡

by Setg2154



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 汉尼拔在生死关头再次遇见了威尔，而威尔想要一个属于他的答案。





	Die Another Day 择日而亡

 

 

_意大利，翡冷翠。_

 

赴宴的汉尼拔•莱科特身着黑色礼服正装，避开灯光以及眼下的混乱向露台进发——几秒钟前他曾遭遇未遂枪杀。未置消音器的枪口冒出音速子弹，其爆破将高雅的宾客变作鼠窜的人群；于他这是万幸。

 

闪电一般迅捷的莱科特猫腰脱逃弹道，但仍被第一颗子弹擦过颧骨，第二颗崩掉他的领饰，第三颗轰碎了他的衣角—— _speed，rapidità，_ 以及 _vitesse，_ 在这一切混沌后注视着莱科特的威尔心想，一面盯着莱科特从二楼露台翻身跳下。威尔猜莱科特的心跳最快不过九十五，即使穷追不舍的第四颗子弹削进了他的手臂代替心脏。弹片给莱科特的冲击让稳当落地的他趔趄了下，威尔几乎闻到了那奇特而轻快的血液气息。

 

几秒钟后，人群依旧混乱不堪，而莱科特顺着黑暗，遁入黑黢黢的夜里。

 

实际而言，这算不上一个特殊时刻。早在从前莱科特残忍虐杀了维杰下属的那一天起，从莱科特将维杰的面皮喂了狗的那一天起，复仇之火就在装疯卖傻的维杰心中熊熊燃烧，预示着这一天的到来。一切事物中的因果原因都非常，非常 _简明_ ，威尔清楚这个，就如他清楚一年前的汉尼拔为何会将一把割毡刀送进他的下腹一般。彼时威尔性命垂危，但此时此刻，面对生死攸关的却是莱科特——威尔跟随着莱科特跳下露台后跟上了莱科特的脚步，他没有刻意隐匿行踪，因为威尔知道在他身前，三条属于维杰的猎狗也在嗅闻着莱科特的血迹追踪着，以期在不远的黑暗巷口中堵住莱科特的退路。

 

这会儿，威尔正漫不经心地跟在四个人身后。他不必思考也知道这些维杰派遣的、回到故里的两足爬物心中的傲慢将至他们于危险境地。这种傲慢使他们变得愚蠢而无畏，使他们心中杀死莱科特这个艰巨任务变得如同扣下一次扳机一样不费吹灰之力。

 

然而，威尔确信他们会因这种傲慢付诸血的赎价——莱科特会在这场平凡无奇的巷战斗殴中胜利，即使围堵他的三个人手中有枪，整装待发。威尔还知道莱科特的胜利来之不易；他肯定会伤得很重，但莱科特不会就这么挂掉。

 

威尔不禁要为即将变为现实的血腥场论动容，但同时他也想嘲笑维杰的自大。他不担心汉尼拔受点皮外伤；实际上，他想要看见汉尼拔的鲜血，比看见别人沾满汉尼拔的鲜血，他更想亲自剖开汉尼拔的体腔，将汉尼拔的心脏放在手指间掌握。

 

大脑皮层横沟综壑，神经电流在威尔眼前创造出猩红色幻想，威尔几乎迷失其中。他想要现在就质问汉尼拔，以汉尼拔的性命为筹码勒索一个 _属于他的答案_ ；在那三个人跟着汉尼拔消失在拐角的当口，他不得不扶住墙壁，继续压抑住他压抑了一年又三个月的咆哮。他站在原地，发了会儿呆，告诉自己汉尼拔•莱科特此时并不再和一年前一般遥遥不可及——唯一阻止他即刻现身的原由是如果他帮助汉尼拔击退了他的仇敌，抑或是在汉尼拔喘息的当口割破对方的喉咙，他会毁灭汉尼拔耀眼的自尊，这样一来他将永远错过看清一切的时机。  
  
  
威尔深呼吸，他想着一直以来他所忍受的一切，他此时此刻站在这里的非凡意义。于是秉持他一贯的坚忍，威尔继续了他的等待。他知道当汉尼拔杀死三人之后不可能再有余力脱逃。他已经等了一年又三个月，他并不差这几分几秒。在巷子的另一端传来几发枪声，威尔听到了子弹在狭窄墙壁之间弹动，活物的呼喊，还有肉体与石块碰撞的闷响。威尔可以想象出汉尼拔以灵巧、非人的动作在三条疯狗间游刃有余地腾跃，他可能夺取了一只手枪，但最终他的伤手拖垮了他。他不得不用仅剩的一点蛮力和丰沛的技巧压制住比他伤得更轻的敌人。

 

在决斗中几秒钟像是几分钟一样漫长，随即在眨眼间，所有一切运动都静止了下来。威尔聆听着突然到来的寂静。他肺中的空气充满了湿润的夜色，在他睁开眼睛时，天边有着一枚硬币似的月亮，洒下银针一般的光辉。他催动僵硬的双腿，迈向汉尼拔身处的阴暗角落——他的周遭如此宁静，让他以为所有的人都已死去。

 

这种感觉无比熟悉。像是透过一扇肮脏的、正在被人逐渐擦拭一新的玻璃窗凝视他的过去，某个在汉尼拔厨房的夜晚，被邀请赴宴的宾客无人生还——是的，他们每个人都活了下来，而他们每个人都丢失了某个至关重要的部分。只有阿比盖尔——他的回忆掀起龙卷风式的躁动，而当他走过转角，与坐在地上、依靠着石墙的汉尼拔的对视是如此突如其来，让他在这一刻前到来前精心构筑的防军丢盔弃甲。他沉浸在悲缅之中，过于不设防备，以至于此刻他在汉尼拔的眼中看见了比一千零一夜更为荒谬的彩色。

 

他们的对视如此亲昵，而汉尼拔脸上的表情是威尔从未目睹的、如同任何一个童话故事一般不可能真实存在的讶异，他眼中的彩色是喜悦的。

 

几秒钟后，化为一尊石像的威尔听见汉尼拔悠长的喘息，这比任何人类能够发出的声音更加悦耳——汉尼拔在一年的长别之后看见他时仍然卸下警备，而威尔由于这个认知感到了震惊。威尔注视着汉尼拔似乎在顷刻间脱离了水深火热的苦海，他身上沾满的血迹和他没有了关系，好像空气里甜腻的血腥气味是来自天堂的福音。威尔因为眼前与他预期背道而驰的场景喉咙哽咽，他不知道该如何发言，当然一概愤懑与仇恨都被抛诸脑后，于是他笑了笑。

 

然后他听见汉尼拔的声音。“威尔。”

 

汉尼拔的嗓音粗粝，全身因疼痛而紧绷。他有伤的手臂一团糟糕，而原本完好的那只也几乎动不了了；他的脸颊除却病态的红潮以外如此苍白，似乎他在下一分钟就会昏死过去。但他凝视威尔双眼的视线纹丝不动，他眼中的光辉比月光明亮百倍，似乎他暗红色的瞳孔中盛着一轮太阳。

  
  
*

 

_意大利，穷乡与僻壤之间。_

 

汉尼拔从副驾驶座上注视着威尔。十分钟前威尔给他灌了一剂吗啡，因此目前他的表情介于冷静自持与茫然之间，全无一小时前他才拧断了三个人的脖子的冷血痕迹。他苍白的嘴唇微微分开，这使得感知到了他的凝视的威尔的回望视线无可避免地在它们之间逗留了片刻。威尔蹙眉。他转而避开汉尼拔沉静的凝视，目视前方，用指尖点了点方向盘作为一个问句的替代

 

汉尼拔看懂了威尔的意图，但汉尼拔不为所动。他什么都没说，仍然维持了他逼死一只猫的沉默。这不由得让威尔担心一小时前汉尼拔眼中璀璨的神采只是他自己的大梦一场。

 

威尔驾车以八十迈的时速奔驰在他乡的土地上，他们身前两列黑色的松树成为囚禁者，夜色从他们头顶之上倒下一样漆黑的沥青，铺了他们眼前的路。他们两人身处一个移动的、狭小、封闭的空间，似乎彼此也在游动，将要回到两年前的巴尔地摩；车子像一个孤岛，而他们即是宇宙中心。而实际情况却是若非威尔心中定有罗盘，他会认为他们迷了路。

 

他眼前的事物冗长地拖出反复不变的影子，几乎与今夜重逢前困扰了他一整年的梦境重叠。而汉尼拔的表情印刻在他的脑海中：他的瞳孔因药物以及昏暗光线而扩散成两个黝黑的弹孔，空无一物，有别于威尔匿想中的深邃，他的发丝散落在淤青的眼眶前，他在座椅中蜷着身子，几乎茫然无措的。威尔没有见过他这幅样子；汉尼拔应该永远穿着三件套被交响诗环绕。威尔在脑中研究着这副熟悉而陌生的无辜神态，在逼仄的沉默环流中，他突然产生了一种向被打乱了一切秩序的汉尼拔倾诉任何事的错觉。但他的理智遏制了他。实际上他也无从开口。

 

“或许我该解释一下。”由于某种他无法释然的失落，威尔突兀发声。

 

“不必。我猜得到。”

 

威尔倏地阖上嘴。他从不知道汉尼拔会如此直接地拒绝任何一项提议。就汉尼拔而言，此等行为是无礼的，所以威尔将这归罪于那剂吗啡。

 

“告诉我你怎么想。”他改变了策略，开始诱哄因摩尔弗斯的应招而无力分神和他玩猫鼠游戏的汉尼拔同他交谈。

 

“我认为FBI将维杰至于监控之下，他们发觉了他复仇动作的火苗，但过于繁琐的层层批示拖延了他们的行动。”汉尼拔准确地指出正确答案后他犹豫片刻，随后不顾一切地展露了他罕有的、就无知方面的坦诚。“但我不确定你为什么会在这里。”

 

威尔想笑，这个需要非常迫切，以至他被自己的笑意打了个措手不及，他无法逆转地大笑出声。一秒钟后，一直注视着他的汉尼拔脸上的惊诧真真切切，好像威尔此时的笑意是他经历过的最不得了的艰涩窘境。但汉尼拔仅剩十分之一的自制仍强制他保持安静。

 

“不好意思。”威尔道歉，以期自已此时的嘲笑不会在药效褪去后把自己推入另一个汉尼拔构画的、无可挽回的深渊。威尔的眼睛被长别了一年又三个月的愉悦点亮，给他的脸庞注入了一丝生气。“你完全正确，莱科特医生。但我也不能解答你的困惑。

 

汉尼拔皱起眉头。他的双眼中弥漫着思考。“所以？你接下来要怎么做？威尔，请允许我提醒你目前境况并非你的南柯一梦，今日的太阳升起后会是布满危险的一天。”

 

威尔可以处理一个机警、理智、乐于与他斗智斗勇的汉尼拔，但他不认为他此时的神经递质水平足以应付一个被下了药的汉尼拔。他只能摇旗投降。“莱科特医生，我不是哈姆雷特，我与他连一个特质也不共享。”

 

可汉尼拔不依不饶。“是的，威尔。哈姆雷特的混淆基于他对自身的错误认识。你清楚你内在的一切，困扰你的是你该如何举旗。我对此非常好奇，你的复仇之火将会烧向何方。我不会希求仍能与你比肩，但再次见到你我无疑非常高兴。”

 

威尔看了看汉尼拔。后者的表情在三句话的工夫里恢复了一贯的平滑如镜，与他的话中内容毫不相符。威尔当下决定他此前一年所遭受的心理折磨就是一场笑话。他突然感觉到一阵无力的愤怒，他非常想要把汉尼拔就此丢到车外，留汉尼拔自生自灭。但他看到了汉尼拔左手指节纠结地攥着沾满泥泞的西装裤，毛巾质地的临时绷带缠绕着他受伤的右手，而伤口正在渗血。

 

威尔惊异地发觉适才被他忽略的、车内弥漫的血的气味。一股甜腻的生命气息。这令他联想到所有汉尼拔曾经剥夺殆尽的生命。他叹了口气，不愿继续徒劳地挑衅。与此同时，他表情的每一丝轻微变化都被汉尼拔剖析一切的目光所洞悉。

 

“现在，告诉我。”在轮胎摩擦地面的杂音中汉尼拔安静地打破沉默。他的嗓音有一些虚弱，欧洲口音此时更加突出，但他的语气毫不委婉。“ **你将自己视作什么？你是否在我身上看见了你自己？你是否预见了今天的一切，是否曾期望在一年前的雨夜你曾放脱所有，是否曾因你的优柔寡断心生愤懑？你是否仍旧无法参透我的目的与想法而仍旧犹豫不决？** ”

 

——威尔在这四个掷地有声的问句中生出一种时光逆流的荒谬感。汉尼拔的嗓音跨过时间鸿沟，带领（强迫）他退缩着回到了一切还没有变得复杂的曾经。威尔喉咙哽咽。在他看到了汉尼拔流光溢彩的双眼后，他失去了继续秉持他的冷漠寡情的全部能力。

 

最终，汉尼拔的嘴角挂上了一个胜利者的微笑。他闭上了眼睛，并未等待威尔做出回应，仿佛最终回应了摩尔弗丝的召唤。在旁人眼中，他的表情称得上是无辜之极。

  
*

  
_意大利，那不勒斯。_

 

“告诉我，你如何规划了我们的逃亡路线。”在沉默了两小时又三十分后，汉尼拔首次开口。即使负了严重的伤，他的坐姿仍然比大部分人都端庄。他的下颌没有像一贯的那般昂着，这让他显得诚恳了些。于是威尔在闭口不谈与做出回答间选择了后者。

 

“理想计划是在所有人之前找到你。现在的情况也在我的预料之中。我们正在去圣保罗芳济教堂旁边旅馆的路上。明天晚上我们会去巴勒莫，我在那里租了游艇，如果你想我们可以去法国。”威尔知道汉尼拔想要的答案并非如此，然而他的答非所问仍旧博来了汉尼拔赞许的目光。

 

汉尼拔无声的愉悦膨胀得更大，在此时几乎是有型的。他再开口时语气中已经不含任何深思熟虑的成分，更像是在与老友攀谈闲聊。“你如何确定我们身后已经没有维杰的踪迹？”

“我不能确定。”

汉尼拔没有立刻接话。“那么，你确信什么，威尔？有什么是你 **真正** 想要的？”

 

“没有。”威尔的回答简洁利落，这让他的回答显得毫无说服力。他在惨白的车灯与前方城市的一息灯火中分神看了一眼汉尼拔。汉尼拔和刚才一样正目视前方。

 

“一切行为皆起于自由意志。该隐杀亚伯、明日的海战，呼吸，过去、当下与未来，以时间为载体的事物必然有其动机。”汉尼拔的嗓音沉静，好像他正在拱顶的课室里研读一本论文选集。

 

威尔不予置否。汉尼拔的这一套或许能说服卓群优异的霍普金斯本科生，但他无法动摇威尔光陆怪离的世界观一分一毫。“这只是抽象的一个片面。”威尔开口，他的嘴角戏谑地曲起，而他眉头间的专注却说明他的头脑正在飞快地运作。“所有事情也都能被 **机遇** 解释。耶和华中意亚伯的贡品，海战是否在明日打响，潜藏在时光中的无尽可能。你看到的一切都取决于你选择的立场。我想要的，我要做的事也一样。”

 

这之后汉尼拔不再开口。长久以来，威尔头脑中的犬儒主义令他不时地展现出狡黠的一面，大多数时间内他因这部分的自己感到难安。当下，威尔因为某种亲密视线落在他身上的感觉而如坐针毡。他选择了闭口不言。

 

沉默延续着。十分钟后，他们在一座低矮的石墙前泊了车。威尔从储物箱中取出两把钥匙。他首先下车从后备箱取出医药箱，随后他为汉尼拔打开车门。早些时候他没有恭维汉尼拔纠结成缕的头发和脏污不堪的衣服，那么他现在也不会。他只是让汉尼拔把尚且完好的一只手臂搭上了他的脖子，然后他们自后门进入了伏萨酒店的客房。

  
*

 

威尔盯着汉尼拔的伤手看，而汉尼拔盯着他的脸。汉尼拔的手臂因为止血绷带的紧勒毫无血色，像是大理石雕，威尔怀疑他是否还能感觉到疼痛。汉尼拔躺在床的左侧，他的伤臂被安置在较高的办公椅上。在覆盖着伤口表面的绷带被移除后，他们都看得到0.55的子弹在汉尼拔的小臂上轰出的一个小小的、五角星形的血洞。

 

他曾处理过自己的割伤。十六岁，一把电钻曾意外地咬进了他的大腿里。威尔至今仍记得那个闷热的夏天里，汗水将他的头发黏了在自己的额头上，但他记不得那时他有没有感觉到很疼。这个回忆令只有一星半点行医经历的威尔有了些底气。他戴上医用手套，消了毒的刀具与止血棉、缝线等物品陈列在一边。

 

“你本不应在这。”又被灌下一剂吗啡的汉尼拔含混不清地开口。

 

威尔非常想大笑出声。“在动身时我什么都没想。”

 

“是吗。”威尔能感觉到汉尼拔评估的目光在他的脸和手之间游移。

 

“是的。”随后威尔捏紧了手术刀，锋芒在刀刃上流转，像鲨鱼锋利的利齿，又好像一枚熔化了的钢片。

 

在整个过程中汉尼拔安静得像一具死尸。五枚弹片被依次取出，与血污的止血棉一同被丢在垃圾桶中。当威尔屏息凝视地全部工作结束后，他开始打新的绷带。他不得不抬眼确认汉尼拔是否还意识清醒，尽管在心里他更希望汉尼拔已经睡着了。然而威尔看到了目光低垂的汉尼拔，在他来不及转移视线的下一秒，他再次看见了汉尼拔眼中和四小时前一样的感情混合。

 

“ **在你的幻想中，你杀死我之后你会怎么做，威尔？** ”

 

威尔不确定汉尼拔的这个问题是出于实在的求知欲抑或只为目睹他的反应。这个问题本身并不让他震撼，他在数十个不眠之夜中构建了一千种结果，可这些混淆了他意愿与道德标杆的结果都不能让他满意。他摘下手套，转身去洗手，汉尼拔的目光胶着在他的后背，静候他的回程。然而威尔没有回答汉尼拔的打算。 

 

“人的意志是自由的。不时地，这种自由会因自我的迫切需求而被忽视。”对于一位在此前四小时内服用了十毫克吗啡的病患而言，汉尼拔无疑是锲而不舍的。“但在今后的辩证中，此种自由仍会闪光。

 

洗完了手的威尔不再回视汉尼拔。他无法否认任何汉尼拔提出的论点。他转而走向露台，企图能将这一切令他心疲力竭的事暂时放在一旁。

 

*

  
威尔仰望繁星。一轮皎月绽放在澹薄的云端。他感到不真实。坦白说他心中没有切实可行的计划。所有人的音容笑貌是这一整年以来令他难眠的原因之一——但他却无法放任制造了这一切的汉尼拔死于非命。第二种原因则是，不管他情愿与否，威尔时常想到汉尼拔，以至于他在自己半梦半醒时看见的汉尼拔甚至比以往任何时候都要更真切。

 

汉尼拔的思想头脑正像是这个苍白世界中的文艺复兴，而一千件绝世孤品也抵不上汉尼拔本身——在这个文明过于发达的地方，道德被抛弃了，正像是过于狭窄的地平线使得太阳无法升起。威尔知道，囿于他自身的矛盾，他无可抑制地被这种世界奇景吸引了。 **而理智范畴之外，出于他们共有的孤独，他们早已有过成为齿轮与链条，月球与潮汐，火山喷发与庞贝文明的消匿等一千种相关事件的机遇。**

 

他回到床边。汉尼拔平静的脸庞并不能让威尔产生任何怀疑过去的念头。尽管在他的脑海里，他正在尝试用第一千零二种、比前一千零一种更荒谬的方法杀死汉尼拔。在他生命中所有的鞭策之声全部肃清之后的今天，在他的生命根基被恐惧撼动后的今天，此时此刻他身边没有死尸的事实给了他一点虚无缥缈的尊严。

 

顷刻间由于疲累威尔记不起任何琐事，他也无法束缚自己的思维。此刻他的躯体被宁静浸没，他的意识被黑夜插上翅膀，正飞去渺远的阿尔卑斯。他知道，在他弄清楚那个问题的答案后他便能够亲手了结汉尼拔的性命。

 

**_但不是在今天。_ **

 

 

The End.


End file.
